AvengerSasuke14
This good looking robloxian is no other self than me. I stumbled across Boys and Girls Sleepover on my first days. There was a lot of history in this game and my past, but I managed. My friends are like drugs to me, I can't get away from it, I'm so addicted to my friends that I made this wikia. Sasuke.png Personality I am sassy sometimes, other times I get desperate, I do like to tease my friends a lot. I don't want to make a lot of friends, it'll be too much for me trying to make a conversation to each one while the other ones feel left out. Starting My brother, Eric showed me this game, I acted as if I was disgusted but thought it had potential. The first game I played was "Work at a Pizza Place", I don't anymore unfortunately. I actually felt cool at that time but really...I'm was just like a noob. After that I became Freddy from "Five Nights at Freddy's" because I was too addicted to "Work at a Pizza Place". Again...I thought I looked cool but with disappointment. Finally I had common sense and look at my name "AvengerSasuke14", so I started of with Sasuke's cloak from "Naruto: The Last Movie". Then...a big change came to my life, I meant a girl named Emeraldscousin, she begged me to love her, so I said yes. But sometimes I think that was a bad idea, after the dating and stuff, she introduce me to a girl "Emerald". She had a beautiful personality, so in some days, she really wanted to steal me from her cousin. Until one day, her cousin confessed that she was cheating on me, then after that break up, me and Emerald settled down... After all the breaking up and loving again, Emerald disappeared for a few weeks, I met a nice girl named "Rosie01Xp", it was nice meeting her then I met another friend "QuickJohnson", he was an average newbie with bacon hair, but it was nice having him around. Emerald returned and we started playing mini games in Roblox, until I had to make a line between us. Then after a few days, I asked for her again then she already had a boyfriend, so I questioned him but he didn't answer my questions all he gave me is this "...". Then I got Emerald back, then we kept having fights, that was the time I had a cool friend "Steven", God of Roleplay", he decided to troll Emerald but he got crazy over her...So I confronted Emerald that she was cheating on me, she said she hated our relationship, I was okay with it. After a few weeks later... I stole her back from a guy again...Then I got robux to upgrade my evolution to my Roblox life. Dark Times This was a unforgivable act I did to my friends, anyways the conflict started when Sonic and Owl started dating, because of those love birds they pushed me aside, ignoring me. So I thought "Wow, what friends they are.", so I made a alternate account in roblox "GuestKnowsEm3r4ld". I wanted a lot of my friends to suffer in hatred because I kept feeling left, with no one giving me company. Until I thought it was wrong for me to do that, but not only I wanted them to suffer, I wanted them to know the truth, what happens when a friend feels left out, completely tossed to the side. I try my best to keep the left out ones in, but the results was me being left out... Category:Friend Category:Weird